Long Time, No See
by Harley McCoy
Summary: Yuna hasn’t been to Guadosalam to visit or pay her respects in a while. But now she has something she just has to tell her lost loved ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Yuna hasn't been to Guadosalam to visit or pay her respects in a while. But now she has something she just has to tell her lost loved ones.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Final Fantasy X, or X-2 affiliated.

**A/N**: This is my first Final Fantasy story. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: The News

Yuna walked up slowly to the edge of the floating island. It had been a while since she last visited. She closed her eyes and thought hard. There appeared her father and mother, with smiles on their faces. Smiles she hadn't ever seen before and she wondered if they were smiling because they knew. _'But how could they know?_' She rolled her eyes at the stupid thought, it was the Farplane, even though she didn't have proof, she always felt she was being watched over.

She took a deep breath and placed a gentle hand on her stomach, and smiled. _'The wedding was beautiful. I know I've said that before, but it really was. And it was small! I was surprised we weren't bombarded by nosy reporters. We had it at the spring in Macalania, no one knew exactly why; they all thought it was just because it was fading, and because it was beautiful itself._' Yuna lifted her hand to her mouth to stifle the giggles escaping at the thought.

'_It was perfect.'_ She recalled, a tear of joy strolling down her face.

Just then she felt two hands snake around her middle and pull her back. She twisted around in his arms and smiled up at him. "Hey." She greeted, despite the fact he had been there the entire time.

"Hey." He greeted back, kissing her forehead. "Rikku's gonna worry if were not at Djose soon, and it's getting late, and you know how fiends are more prominent at night." He informed her, taking in the sweet smell of her hair.

"Fiends have never been a problem for us before." She replied.

"Yeah, for the **two** of us. Now that there's **three** of us, I don't want to cross anymore fiends than we have to."

He patted her shoulder before returning to his previous spot, right by the exit of the floating island.

The High Summoner took another deep breath. _'He's right. He's taking his duty as a father really seriously. It's rather sweet. Well, I guess I should get to what I really came to do. I wanted to tell you that you're gonna be grandparents! We don't know if the baby is a boy or girl, but either way we're so excited that we're gonna be parents. I'm due in five months. Two years after his return and now we're gonna have a family of our own.'_ A few tears cascaded down the Gullwing's face at the thought.

Four years ago, she had given up that dream, until he made her open her eyes to a new possibility – a possibility to live. And then two years later she and him were reunited. She turned around to look at him standing there waiting patiently. He waved as he bobbed back and forth from heel to toe.

'_Mom, Dad, I wish you could be here, along with Auron, and Sir Jecht and his wife, and Rikku's mom. Gippal finally proposed. But I know you're all with us in spirit . . . and that's enough for me.'_ Yuna did the blessing gesture, and gave a departing nod.

She looked back with one more thought. _'I'll be back real soon. Oh, and let Sir Jecht know that he's a grandparent too, and his son is a great husband, father, and guardian. And thank you once again, for letting us be together, for making him real.'_

"Come on, Yuna. Rikku's gonna send a search party out for us! She doesn't take her responsibilities as an aunt lightly." The Zanarkand blitz player joked. "I can't wait to see how she's gonna be when the baby's finally born." He laughed that carefree laugh of his.

"I'm coming Tidus! I can't run as fast as I use to." She giggled, as their lips met. He slinked his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. He kissed her again, smiling at her as they parted.

The young couple left to return back to bustling city of Guadosalm, musing about baby names and their future.

-End Chapter 1-

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. Hope you all liked it. Please leave a review. Constructive and positive are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I'm not great with names, but I tried. That's what counts, isn't it? Enjoy!

Chapter 2:Giggle fits

'_I'm sorry I haven't visited in a long time. I don't know why I haven't.' _With that thought, Yuna felt a dull pain as she rubbed the back of her head. She peered over her shoulder to see her husband laugh nervously. She tossed the blitz ball back gently, despite the want to chuck it at him. When all was well, she turned back to the two floating figures ahead of her.

'_Like I was saying. A lot has happened. Well, that's sort of an understatement.' _She thought with a roll of her bi-colored eyes. _'I can't believe – "_

She stopped mid thought as a giggle fest erupted just then. She turned around to see her husband tickling her daughter and son. Her children's faces red from laughing, screaming for her to come and save them. "Tidus." She said sweetly.

"Sorry, Yuna." The Zanarkand blitz player apologized as he pulled his son closer to him, stopping his escape. She watched as her daughter pounced on him from behind, flashing her mother a smile before turning her attention back to what was going on.

Yuna reluctantly returned to what she was doing. _'Dad, mom, they're great kids. A little mischievous at times, much like their father . . . and I guess me, too. Our son, Sky is just like his dad in everyway except for maybe two things: the color of his hair and eyes, both of which he takes after me. His hair is unruly like his fathers, though. He's only three, but I can tell he's gonna be a blitz ball player, and a great one at that. I don't play blitz ball professionally like Tidus, but I've learned a few things.'_ She heard her son let out a grunt, forcing Yuna to see what was happening behind her. She turned around to see her tiny tot wrestling with his dad. Her son's face full of fierce determination to beat his "old" man without the underlying hatred.

'_I once in a great while I'll go after a sphere, but those days are pretty much gone. Or so that's what I keep telling him. Some adventures are too good to resist. I do continue to sing though, creating new songs, and singing the old ones. Sharing the joy, and remembering the past. The concerts are always filled, and sometimes I'll play during intermission of a blitz ball game. But my favorite is to sing to them.' _Yuna told her parents, glancing over at her children.

'_Our daughter, Luna, named after a great woman like I was, she was named after you mom. She's more like me. Sometimes I think she's seven going on thirty. She's reserved, stubborn, and determined. Arguments between her and I can get pretty heated. She loves to help others, Paine and Rikku often joke that she nothing but a mini-me. She very smart and mature for her age, I guess she is like me. She has his golden hair, but my green albhed eyes. But that's not –'_

"Yuna!" Came the frantic voice of her former guardian.

The High Summoner looked to her right and then to her left, her youngest, Kairi crawling up to her mother's side. The infant stopped at her mother's left and tugged at her white dress. Kairi let out a giggle as she stretched her hands out to be picked up. Yuna obliged and picked her up tickling her stomach, making the baby girl laugh even harder. She looked at her husband who showed complete fright.

"Sorry hun, she got out of her carrier, I didn't – I'm sorry." He apologized.

Yuna shook her head, letting him know she wasn't upset. "She's okay."

Yuna tried one last time to finish her thoughts. _'And this little one has his eyes, my hair color, and is nothing but happy. She has his carefree laugh. She's only one, but more than a handful for Tidus and I. All of them are. The elders in Besaid say she looks like me, but I say Kairi's an even blend of the both of us.' _She looked back at the trio laughing when she caught Luna's eyes. She smiled at her returning to the two figures in front watching the spectacle. While Yuna was never ashamed or embarrassed by her family, why would she? The Gullwing was rather happy no one else was trying to visit their lost loved ones, as she highly doubted they would be ale to concentrate, much less pay their respects in peace.

'_Rikku just gave birth to twins . . . again. I don't know how her and Gippal are gonna survive . . . twins! Paine is doing fine. Her and Baralai are taking a vacation with their two kids. Lulu and Wakka are doing well too. They have three kids, too; two boys and a girl. Tidus often teases Wakka about our son and his __**only**__ girl being boyfriend and girlfriend. While I wouldn't admit it to Wakka's face, I can't help but laugh at how flustered he gets thinking about his little girl dating.'_

Yuna stopped and looked down to her right, still rocking Kairi in her arms. There, she saw Luna staring up at her with curious eyes. "Mommy, what are you do'in?"

"Talking to my mom and dad." Yuna replied.

"Oh." Was all her daughter said.

Yuna expected her to retreat back to her father, but was pleasantly surprised when her daughter did the blessing gesture and then stood silently next to her mother.

The High Summoner smiled. _'I don't have much more to say or time to say anything, really. We're going to visit Kimarhi and his cubs for a little. Our kids love to play together, and they like the change in environment. Besaid doesn't get snow.'_

"Yuna." Tidus called. "I think the kids – he's getting antsy." He informed, as Sky threw the ball at his dad. Tidus caught the ball in the knick of time before letting it hit him in the face. The former guardian lunged for his son, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him back. Sky let out cry of protest, the look on his face evident that he was tired of being here and wanted to go . . . badly.

The High Summoner nodded. "Okay."

'_This is what's going on right now in all her lives. Please tell the others. It's not the same type of adventure as I use to go on, but it's still adventure, nonetheless. I'm sorry, and I'll try to get better at visiting. Love you, Mom and Dad.'_ Yuna did an improv blessing gesture as she was still holding her baby daughter, but smiled as Luna did one was well.

"Done?" The Gullwing asked.

"Yup, I was talking to grandma and grandpa, too." Luna said cheerily. Yuna cocked her head to the side, wondering what her seven year old could possibly be saying to her grandparents. Yuna just smiled back, happy to see Luna take such an interest in tradition.

She watched her daughter skip over to her dad, taking her brother's hand and leading him back to Guadosalam. Tidus took the infant from his wife, placing her back into the carrier. Just as they had left seven years ago, Tidus slinked his arm around his wife's waist, leaned in for a kiss, and the two left smiling, with a giggling baby in tow.

-End Chapter 2-

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My Little Gullwings

It seemed like a long time since she had visited **them**, but it wasn't. Yuna kept to her word, visiting on a yearly basis. Ten years had passed, and Yuna was making her ususual trip to the Farplane with family in tow to see her parents. Tidus, for the first time stood beside his wife as she paid her respects. He even brought his parents to mind to silently talk to them. It was quiet for a change; she hadn't experienced such peacefulness in a long time.

Towards the entrance of the floating island where the people of Spira came to pay their respects was a trio: one sitting on the ground, one sitting on a ball, and the other standing, all watching Yuna and Tidus.

"This is boring."

"Albhed don't even believe in this stuff."

"Shhh, you two."

The two youths looked up at the one who just spoke for a moment before groaning. The young man stood and picked up the blitz ball he'd been sitting on.

"Don't." Came the firm words of the blonde. The young man with bi-colored eyes stared at her trying to register the seriousness of the commanded, and after several seconds of contemplation tossed the ball in the air, bouncing it on his head. "What did I just say, Sky?"

"Come on Luna, lighten up will ya? Who knows how long mom and dad are gonna be." He whined.

"Doesn't matter, it's disrespectful." The eldest of Yuna's and Tidus' children countered, clearly starting to become angry with his blatant ignorance for the old ways.

The small girl sitting with her legs tucked under her and leaning slightly back on her hands watched as the two siblings fought. Nothing too out of the ordinary, she figured if they bickered almost anywhere why not here, too. The brunette rolled her ocean blue eyes, before ciphering through her pockets for some machina parts. She started to toy with a few pieces, before being reprimanded herself by Luna.

"Oh, come on sis. I don't want to even be here. Albhed never come here." She simply stated for the hundredth time. It had become her anthem, so to speak.

Luna gave her younger sister a hard glare, but Kairi seemed indifferent to it, as she only stared back with pleading eyes to be left alone.

In the mean time, Sky took this distraction to try and really get some air with the ball, still bouncing it on his head . . . until. "Uh-oh." Luna whipped her head in his direction to see him on all fours at the edge of the floating island peering over.

"You didn't?" She asked, very well knowing the answer already.

The two girls scurried over to their brother to peer over the edge as well, and into the bright orange-red-yellowish abyss, know as the Farplane. It didn't have to be said . . . Sky had lost the ball.

They all looked over to see if their parents had noticed, but fortunately seemed completely oblivious. "Phew." Sky breath.

"Your not out of the woods yet." Luna remarked, her green, swirled Albhed eyes narrowed. "I think they'll notice when you don't have a blitz ball anymore, especially since all you could do was toss it around before."

"Chill. I got a plan." Sky smirked.

"What?" Kairi asked. She always liked hearing her brother's plans. They were never unreasonable, but they were never successful, either.

"I'm gonna go back to Gaudosalm and just buy another ball then sneak back here. They'll never know the difference."

"I'll come." Kairi said, eager to leave, she'd rather do anything then be here.

Luna sighed, shaking her head in disbelief of what she was going to say. "I'll come, too." Her two younger siblings looked at her confused and surprised, she saw further reason to clarify, not wanting them to get the wrong impression. "I'm not going because I want to, but because I don't trust you two not to botch it up."

Sky shrugged and gestured his sisters to follow. They slowly crept away and back to Guadosalm without notice. Or so they thought.

Yuna giggled, as Tidus couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Some kids we got." He remarked in between gasps.

The High Summoner took this moment to talk about their kids to her parents as her husband continued to laugh, taking his own trip down memory lane. _'They are still a handful . . . all of them. Maybe even more so, since they've gotten older.'_ She began.

'_Luna looks like a typical Albhed because of her green, swirled eyes; though, she is the very opposite. She isn't super religious, but if I had to put my finger on it, I would say she believes only in what she knows is proven. She has faith in the Faith, and some of the old traditions, such as visiting the dead. She loves to help others; she is constantly babysitting the youth of Besaid. But I don't see her staying home for much longer. She still acts more mature than what she is, but I can see the want to travel and adventure in her eyes. My first born is about to take flight and soar to all sorts of heights.'_

"Hey Yuna." Tidus' voice interrupted.

"Hm?"

"I was think'in." He stopped staring out into the beautiful scenery. "What are we gonna do when they all leave?"

"I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself. We still have two left." She giggled.

"I know." He said, kicking a pebble around.

"Just because Rekks invited Luna to go sphere hunting with him and his friends, doesn't mean she won't ever visit us." The retired sphere hunter told him, putting a hand on his shoulder, letting it drop to his waist where it stayed.

"Yeah. I'm just suffering from empty nest syndrome, I guess. I'm just curious when she's gonna tell us what her decision is." He put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him more.

"It's a yes, and she's just scared to tell us. You know how attached she is to the island and us." She paused. "She may also be stalling for reasons of the heart." The Gullwing said, with a raise of her eyebrow. Tidus looked at his wife, stumped at what she meant, until moments later when it finally clicked.

"Oh." Tidus finally said. Boys and his daughters just wasn't something he really thought about. He'd go crazy if he thought too much on the fact they were of dating age, well, at least one of them was, but it wouldn't be long before Kairi started bringing boys home, too. But being the infamous guardian of the High Summoner, and killer blitz player did have its advantages when it came to intimidating the wondering eyes of the island boys, or any boys for that matter.

Yuna watched her husband snicker, staring of into space somewhere in his own little world. Somewhat curious about what was making the devious smile creep on his face, she decided she would probably never figure it out, and turned her attention back to her parents._ 'Luna reminds me of me, but luckily instead of deciding on living, or sacrificing herself, her biggest worry is to venture, or not. She's dating a boy on the island, a blitz player, but I know she'll make the right decision.'_

Yuna thought back to a time when her and her love had to face that same dilemma of what to do now that he was back. Certainly, she wasn't prepared to give up her life of sphere hunting. It worked out in the end, after a few "trial and error" months. Her sphere hunting, while he blitzed, but always making sure to make time to rest and see each other. Eventually though, to her delight and surprise one day, he showed up on the Celsius, asking if they needed another crew member. Blitz ball, the fame, the camaraderie of teammates ranked second. Ironic, that she felt the same way about sphere hunting, only he beat her to the punch.

' _Sky just turned thirteen. He's treading the fine line between being a boy and being a man. He's confident, almost cocky. And looses everything, he'd probably loose his head if it weren't attached, very irresponsible. Our son just joined the blitz team, which Tidus and Wakka coach. None other than the Besaid Aurochs, the team to beat. Very different compared to little over twenty years ago. I can see that Tidus is sad sometimes due to the fact he couldn't wait to at least retire the year after Sky joined that way they could play one season together, but old injuries come back ten fold. But him and Sky play together anyway, just not professionally. He was so mad when Tidus refused to make him captain, even co-captain, but I understand his reasoning behind his decision. I just hope Sky does soon, too. Despite his gloating, he does have a very sweet, caring side, not like he would ever admit it. He's still trying to master The Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark 3, and Mark 2, which Tidus created, among others, leaving Sky to create Mark 1. Tidus is so proud of him. He says he wouldn't care if Sky didn't blitz, but I know that's a lie.'_

The daughter of High Summoner Braska stopped to look at her guardian lost in his own thought. She wondered what he was thinking; sometimes he would just stare out at the ocean back in Besaid. She wondered if he was homesick, it wasn't unreasonable . . . or if it was something else.

'_Kairi is only eleven, but so outgoing. She worries me the most. Not in a bad way, just that she gets into a lot. She has loved working with machina and rediscovering history through them ever since visiting Rikku and Gippal in Djose two summers ago. I envy her sometimes. Able to adopt the Albhed ways without being thought of as a hieratic. I wish I could have celebrated your heritage as she does. She put up quite the fight about coming here. I do hope though, that she'll see both sides as I have. But I have to admit she has a talent with old machina. Makes Cid smile. I think it's because she reminds him of you, at least a little.' _Yuna concluded briefly, staring at the floating figure of her late mother.

The former sphere hunter jumped when she saw her husband staring at her. He kissed her like he did when they were first reunited after two years. She looked at him with a side ways glance. "What was that for?"

"What? I can't kiss my wife just because I feel like it?" He jested.

"No, it's not that, but you've been staring out into space, being unusually quite, it's just . . ."

"I realized that I'm ten years older than my old man was when he, and your old man died . . . and technically Auron, too." He said the last part with a small chuckle.

Yuna looked at him suspiciously, trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"It's a weird feeling that at this age my dad and your's had been gone for ten years already and you were getting ready for your pilgrimage. And Auron was starting is second. They all sacrificed themselves for Spira. And today we don't have to, we can enjoy watching our kids grow up, and have kids of their own, and their kids have kids."

"Yes. Thank Yevon."

"No." He paused, turning her towards him, so he could look her straight in the eyes. His hand firmly planted on her shoulders. "Thank you."

The tears that had been welling up now cascaded down her cheeks as she hugged him tightly. _'He's right. But I couldn't have done it alone. They all helped, especially him.'_ She took a shaky breath. "But you're the one that made it possible for me to do that. You saved me so I could see all that you do, along with everyone else. . . happiness and peace." Yuna muffled into his chest, some tears still gliding down her face.

Yuna's mind wondered to her friends now, a brief recap wouldn't hurt. She hoped that maybe the news would travel to their respective lost loved ones. _'Everyone is good. Rikku and Gippal are . . . busy. Their two sets of twins keep them on the feet. Ironic that Rikku is finally slowing down when now more than ever she needs that abundance of energy. Their two girls are as bubbly as Rikku, while their boys have the same listening habits as their father – none. They all take part in working with machina, but I believe their two teen girls are joining Luna on Rekks' sphere hunting journey. They probably are the ones that incited that Rekks invite her. Not like he faltered on waiting, I think he likes her. He's Albhed, not like that's a surprise since he's also from Djose.'_ She laughed, remembering the good carefree times she had with Rikku and Paine when they first started out, before the Vegnagun fiasco . . . and even after so.

'_Baralai and Paine are good, too. They actually started something similar to the Crimson Squad, except they're more like Crusaders. Their two kids are doing fine. One's diplomat, while the other's a true sphere hunter, and quite the swordsman. He's journeying with Rekks, too. I wonder if Tidus realized how many boys are on this team that don't have girlfriends?' _The High Summoner mused to herself before continuing. She glanced at the Zanarkand native quickly, smirking at his obliviousness to such things.

'_Lulu and Wakka are as steady as a rock. Vindina is nothing but a younger version of Wakka. It's a good thing Wakka is over his not liking the Albhed because funny thing is, he is actually going out with a girl, who is Albhed, she lives on the island, part of those crusaders I was talking about earlier. But Wakka has no problem with it. Lane, their youngest, is her mother to a "T". And is a black mage prodigy. And Lukka, their middle son, is withdrawn like his mother, but a fierce blitzer. Sky says, he's one of the best tacklers they have, no one gets past him. Nooj and Leblanc are doing well with their two boys as well. Both rowdy and headstrong, but also determined. Everyone is busy, life never rests, and I couldn't be happier.'_ She thought, letting out a sigh, which got Tidus' attention. He brought her back in to his arms, holding her close. They had come so far. Much farther than ever expected when Sin was still around.

Sky peeked in and motioned for Luna and Kairi to follow taking their prior positions. They watched their parents carefully.

Tidus smirked; his devious smile hidden in Yuna's hair. "Show time." He whispered, causing Yuna to smile.

The High Summoner did the blessing gesture, while Tidus just saluted. They walked up to their kids who jumped into line, like they were going to be sent through a rigorous training course.

"Ready?" The Gullwing asked.

"Yup." Their son quickly answered.

Yuna watched her daughter look longingly at the spot her and her husband just were. "Luna, something wrong?"

"No mom." But Yuna knew she was just being polite.

"Luna, what is it? Something's bothering you?" The former sphere hunter prodded. Tidus turned to his eldest, thinking it was about the trip Rekks had invited her on.

"I just . . . I didn't pay my respects, that's all." She said, looking down at her feet. She had always made it a point to pay her respects every time they visited since that one time when she was seven.

"Well, go on." The High Summoner encouraged.

Luna paused to see if her brother or sister would show a sign of protest, but was pleasantly surprised to see they hadn't. She nodded, a smile appearing back on her face as she sauntered over to the edge of the plateau.

While Luna silently talked to her grandparents, seeking advice like her mother did on her pilgrimage, and still does now, her father took this opportunity to make his son sweat a little.

"Toss it son." Tidus told Sky.

The young man with bi-colored eyes raised his eyebrow in curiosity. Did is father just ask him to do something he was sure was sacrilegious?

His father beckoned him on, and Sky did as he was told. Kairi stood by her mother, who had her arm around her, both watching Sky and Tidus toss the ball silently. The youngest of the three kept tossing glances at her parents, confused by the sudden change in "rules".

The former and in-a-way current guardian to the High Summoner waited for the Besaid blitz player to get comfortable and let his guard down before striking.

He waited and waited; praying his daughter wouldn't get done anytime soon. His son smiled and let out a carefree laugh. It was time. Tidus caught the ball, but didn't toss it back to Sky's disappointment. Instead, the Zanarkand Abe examined the ball carefully. "You know there something different about this ball."

Sky's face turned pale automatically, while Kairi tensed up. "Ur syh." (Oh man) The Albhed youth mumbled under her breath.

"This isn't the same ball is it?" He asked bluntly, having had his fill of watching his son squirm.

The two younger siblings traded glances before Sky sighed in defeat. "No, it's not. I lost the ball you gave me. It's now somewhere in the Farplane and much like my social life I fear, it isn't going to return."

"Fryd? Yna oui caneuic? (What? Are you serious?) Kairi whined. The Gullwing looked down, crestfallen as well, since it was like punishing herself in the process, and nodded. Kairi huffed at the thought of being punished.

"How'd you know? The ball you gave me was new, too."

"Yeah, but mine didn't have the Guado team's blitz colors." Sky slapped himself on the head for making such an obvious error.

Kairi let out an infuriated growl. "Mycd desa E dnicd oui yht ouin "vimm bnuuv" bmyhc." (Last time I trust you and your "full proof" plans.)

"And now you wonder why I didn't make you captain?" Tidus interrupted, redirecting the conversation back to his son. "You aren't responsible enough yet. Captains need to be able to make swift decisions and realize that their decisions effect not just him, but also his team."

Sky nodded, this wasn't the first time he was told this, and he doubted it would be his last. Oddly enough though, it finally started to make sense why he hadn't been picked.

The former guardian noticed the glum, annoyed looked and felt while he was right, this way of trying to get through to his thick-headed son wasn't working the way he wanted. Tidus always kept himself in check, making sure not to adopt his father's parenting techniques, like not being supportive of his children. _'Maybe something more inspirational.'_ He thought. "I know you have a lot of talent, but you need to focus, son. You'll get there. I know you will." He added, placing a supportive hand on Sky's shoulder, his son's frown turning into a small grin. "But that doesn't mean you're not grounded." Tidus clarified, the youth's smile instantly fading.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked, having finished.

"We got busted." Kairi stated flatly. The eldest of Yuna's children let out long exaggerated groan.

Yuna and Tidus smiled at each other, before herding their kids back out.

On their way through the tunnel that led to the city of the Guadosalam, Luna got everyone's attention, thinking that it was now or never. "Mom, dad, everyone, I got something important to say. I know that you know that I was asked by Rekks to go sphere hunting with him and his friends." Vidina was never good at keeping secrets, and word traveled as fast as lightening through the village. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I decided to go. I love you all, even if some tend to get on my nerves." She said throwing her brother a sideways glance to only receive a chuckle as his response. "And I love the island, and everyone there, but . . . I really want to go and I think Souta will be okay with it, we've already talked about it. . . or at least I hope so . . . because I'm going either way." When Luna finished she looked to her parents to gauge their reactions.

"It's fine, hunny. We had expected it. Your dad and I were out adventuring at that age, it's time for you to spread your wings and take flight, and find your own path, too." Yuna spoke up, a warm smile adorning her face. "And don't worry about Souta, he'll be okay. If he really cares about you, he'll support your every move." Yuna added, looking toward her husband, who blushed slightly.

"Thanks." Luna brightened up. Yuna gave her eldest a hug, before Luna gave Tidus a hug and an already upset Kairi, who was sad to see her sister going too, even though Luna wasn't suppose to leave for another two weeks, giving herself ample time to be punished and still hang with friends. Maybe she could us leaving as a way to weasel out of the grounding if she tried.

'I can't believe how they've grown. Some are spreading their wings preparing to take off, others are just letting the breeze hit them in the face for now, and some are still waiting for their feathers to grow in. But soon all my gullwings are going to take off and soar, as this gullwing finally takes to sitting back with her mate for life on the branch her nest was built and watching. I can only hope Tidus and I raised them right. I guess we'll soon find out.'

-End chapter 3

**A/N:** Hope you all liked it. Please leave me a review. Thanks again for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Importance of a Name

Luna was overwhelmed with the feeling of nostalgia. She felt weighted down with cement blocks, each step taking twice as long than expected. The eldest of High Summoner Yuna and Sir Tidus' children took a deep, long, calming breath. The former sphere hunter closed her eyes and concentrated on the two people she wanted to see again.

Her lip quivered and a few tears escaped from her tightly shut eyes. It hurt so much, but she feared if she didn't go through with it, she might never have the courage to. She had a feeling neither Sky nor Kairi would ever come, but as the eldest, there was an obligation.

Luna was distracted momentarily when she felt a tiny hand tug hers. "Yes, sweetie."

"Mommy, I want to go."

"In a little while, mommy has to do something first, okay?" She replied sweetly back to her daughter.

The little girl twirled a little from side to side, her white knee-high dress flaring out at the bottom. Luna's daughter looked down at her shoes then back up at her before answering. "Okay mommy." She grabbed for her mother's hand again content to wait.

'Hi. Um . . . I'm sorry for not visiting right away, but I couldn't. It was hard enough to know that you and dad passed away and were both gone from my life. Coming here would have only made it worse. I guess I just hoped that one day I would wake up and you both would be there asking where the your granddaughter was. It just doesn't seem like it's been a three years.'

"I can't do this!" She sobbed.

"Mommy?" Her daughter said worry and fright laced in her voice. She had never seen her mother cry. Well, that wasn't true, but when she did see her cry, she was still strong. And now, here her mother was, the walls finally crumbling, and the child within screaming in agony.

Luna had been the pillar of strength for her family. Her siblings turning to her for support, even her extended family, Aunt Rikku and Uncle Gippal, her cousins . . . everyone.

The little girl let go of the sphere hunter's hand and watched her be engulfed in a hug by her father. Luna instantly wrapped her arms around her husband's waist, her body shaking.

Souta swallowed the lump in his throat. He felt helpless; nothing he could do would treat this pain. All he knew to do was hold her tighter and comfort her. Souta looked over his shoulder, the look of surprise evident on his face to see whom he did. "Sky?"

"Hey." The young man greeted back in a soft voice. So soft, it was almost too quite to hear. The only son to Tidus and Yuna gulped and looked at his shattered older sister. A pang of guilt strummed his heart, feeling he should have carried the family, been the one to be leant on, not the other way around.

"Um . . . mind if I join?" Kairi piped up from the entrance of the Farplane. Souta took his daughter's hand and backed away to let Sky take both his sisters under his arms, and hug them. Each child had their regrets from when their parents lived and after they had died. Regrets of things not done or said, or of the very opposite, actions taken that shouldn't have and things said that they didn't mean. But right now, none of that mattered at that moment in time.

For Spira's sake they didn't break. For their family and friends' sake they didn't break. Today, on this desert island, they finally broke. They didn't need to be strong. They could be their children. And although, they didn't have their parents to pick them up, kiss their boo-boos, or hug them until the pain was gone, for the first time did the world not feel like it was going to fall apart on them.

The trio stayed like that for a while. Sky's wife and three year old son stood next to Souta and his daughter. Even Kairi's Albhed husband put aside superstition and watched with great sorrow as his wife and mother of their twins balled her eyes.

When they finally collected themselves, Luna turned back to her parents. Unfamiliar with the "old ways" Sky and Kairi carefully mimicked their older sister so they too, could pay their respects properly.

Sky told his parents how him and Souta helped the Auroch win back the cup the Goers stole the year prior, and how his son reminds him of his old man.

Kairi rambled, even in her mind, about the happenings in Djose, the Mi'hen Highroad, and Rusa (Home). About life with twins, cursing her husband for having multiple births run in his family.

And Luna talked about old memories, sphere hunting, some of the things her and her daughter did that reminded Luna of Yuna and herself, when she was little. She talked about New Yevon, and of course, blitz ball. She discussed what was going on with Rikku, and the others.

There was a lot more for Luna to say, but no one thing out weighed Sky's or Kairi's. All of it was important to the High Summoner and her guardian.

Eventually, they did the blessing gesture and left. Luna however, had one more thing to take care of. "Come here, sweetie." She beckoned her daughter. Souta paused, but then continued to follow the others out seeing his wife wanted to be alone with their daughter for a moment.

"Yes, mommy." The eight year old answered, traipsing over.

"You know who they are?" The little girl with short brunette hair, and blue eyes nodded her head. "That's grandma and grandpa."

Luna smiled at the glow that radiated off her daughter's little face.

"I want to tell you something very important. My mom was named after the first summoner to defeat Sin and bring the first Calm. Great grandpa Braska, another High Summoner to defeat Sin and bring the Calm, named grandma Yuna. Then when mommy was born, grandma named me Luna after her mother, sister to the Albhed leader Grandpa Cid. She was very powerful and influential when she was alive to the Albhed people." Luna smiled, getting to the part she had been waiting to divulge to her eight year old daughter. "And so, I named you after some one great, too. Someone who killed Sin and brought the Eternal Calm, and saved Spira once more from Vegnagun."

"You named me after grandma because my name is Yuna, too!" Her daughter cried out.

Luna laughed for the first time in what felt like a very long time.

"Am I gonna do something great things too, mommy?"

"Of course. It runs in the family." She smiled at Yuna.

She stroked Yuna's hair then took her hand and led her out.

Yuna broke her mother's hold and ran back to the spot they had been at. A flash of fright and alarm washed over Luna's face, but then a sense of amazement took over as she watched Yuna do the blessing gesture and run right back.

"I didn't want to be rude to grandma and grandpa." The two made their way to the only exit, Souta reappearing at the last minute to check on them. They left as a family, something Luna held dear to her heart.

Family.

"I told you they would be okay."

"I know, but still. I wish to hold them." Came the worried voice of the Gullwing.

"They're strong. They'll grow and continue on forward with their lives. Now come on, I want to show you the rest of Zanarkand." Tidus urged. They had reverted back to their youthful selves, living out their days on the Farplane.

Yuna took once last glance. "I love you . . . my darling children."

-End Long Time, No See

**A/N**: Well, that was one ending. I wrote another alternative ending. Please review both, and tell me which you like best. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Second/alternative ending.

Chapter 5: Last Chapter, New Book

It was a whole event coming to the Farplane. Screaming and whining, mostly by her son to venture to the place rang all around Guadosalam.

'_What a commotion.'_ Yuna thought with a roll of her bi-colored eyes.

She was in her early sixties, and more and more did the High Summoner regret being so reckless as a sphere hunter, for old injuries were catching up with her. She still walked with elegance and poise, and was constantly reminded how beautiful she was by her husband, who hadn't aged badly himself.

It was some debacle. The Gullwing watched as Luna tried her hardest to hamper the havoc that was being released while her and Tidus attempted to pay their respects. It was a once a year trip that the whole family participated in. She giggled as her eldest hissed at her siblings to behave and help before she closed her eyes and concentrated, calling forth her parents. Her blitz ball-loving husband was already silently talking to his parents; even Auron had been called. There was a lot to discuss.

_'So much has happened. Luna and Souta are doing fine. He won back the cup with Vidina from the Goers this year. I've never seen Yuna cheer so loudly for her father before. I still can't believe Luna named her after me; it brings much joy to know she thinks so highly of me. Souta loves talking to Tidus about plays, and strategies. And Yuna is a sweetheart. She is full of questions and loves to hear stories. But, she never really sits still that long to hear one all the way through. I'm always left having to tell her the story in bits and pieces.'_

Yuna couldn't help but look over at her eldest as she coached her daughter at paying her respects properly; her granddaughter's hunger to learn just as ferocious as her mother's. Yuna had short brown, straight hair, blue eyes like her father, and a slight, but constant tan from the Besaid sun. She had her mother's brilliant smile, dressed in a white knee high dress with a purple bow in the back. The dress also had some flowing purple flowers around it, but not overly so.

The High Summoner watched Souta stand watching his wife and child sharing a mother-daughter moment. His built body glistening slightly from the minor work out from carrying his tired daughter through Guadosalam. He was dressed as a blitzer, always prepared for a spur of the moment game with Sky and Vidina. He was quiet, and shy, but very attentive. She compared him to a guardian; always there, but never noticed.

Yuna turned back to her parents to fill them in on the rest. _'Sky is doing well. He has grown to be a somewhat responsible man. Fun always comes first, well, right after family. His wife, Lane keeps him grounded. Yup, Tidus' jokes about Sky and Lane came true. Wakka's happy though, told Sky he couldn't ask for a better son-in-law. Sky's happiness is contingent on everyone else's. He's only truly happy when he knows everyone else is, as well. He has a son, who's three. They named him Chappu after Wakka's late brother. He has his grandfather's unruly blonde hair, and to my utmost joy, my grandson has inherited my bi-colored eyes, just like his father. Lane is soft spoken, but firm in her beliefs. She's no radical of any sorts, but she a Yevonite, still respectful of others who are not. She has black hair like her mother, and is skilled with both black and white magic, more so than anyone else I've ever met. Physically fit, enough to keep up with Sky and Chappu. I remember when Sky first truly noticed Lane. Tidus told me that Sky told him it was after she agreed begrudgingly to participate in a blitz practice because one of the players was sick. Sky stole the ball, and Lane wasn't in a good mood to begin with and so got her revenge. She kicked him right out of the sphere pool. Talk about falling head over heels for someone. They're expecting another addition to the family in a couple of months.'_

Yuna giggled. Sky had developed his father's knack for being unreasonable goofy and charming, an irresistible combination. She watched as Sky returned the small blitz ball Chappu had dropped to him, while being held in his mother's arms. Sky was always full of smiles when he was with his family, that remarkable and all too familiar carefree smiles of his. She watched her son take his son off his wife's hands, tickling the small boy until he couldn't cry for help any longer.

Yuna whirled around at the sound of her husband yawning. The blonde blitzer stretched really big before looking at his suspicious wife. "Sorry hun, but I can't help it. Those tikes over there kept me up all night. I'm get'in old." He smiled warmly at her. "You know, I feel bad. He tries so hard to earn our respect, trust, and acceptance, something he already has. I wouldn't have let him marry Kairi if he hadn't."

The former sphere hunter nodded. "I remember when Kairi came crying to me one day, back when she had just turned eighteen about me being disappointed in her. It was shortly after Luna had come back with news of her engagement and thus, wedding. She was worried about bring shame to the family for pursuing the Albhed way so strongly. She felt that by not following New Yevon she was somehow deserting us. It took me awhile to reassure her that I was extremely happy to see her take an interest in a part of our heritage. I guess it will also take time for Zuko to do the same."

Tidus gave his usual nonchalant salute and walked over to the young Albhed. She watched her guardian take one of the twins off his hands, Zuko thanking him with a big appreciative smile. Before Yuna began to reminisce, she thought to finish her thoughts with her parents.

_'Kairi never grew out of wanting to follow the Albhed ways, and while she doesn't celebrate many of the Yevonite festivities and traditions, she made this one an exception. I know it is because of me, and possible Luna, but I can't feel but relieved. She married a nice man from Djose. He works under Gippal, extracting ancient machina and investigating its purpose and what it means or reveals about Spira's past. Kairi was also very active with the organization until she had the twins; one boy and one girl. She name their son Zane, and their daughter Mai. They are a handful. Tidus is yawning like an overworked shoopuf from us watching them last night. I thought the two needed a break. The twins are hardly a year old. They resemble their parents easily. Mai her mother, while Zane his father. Zuko is outgoing, and hard working. He is shy as well, especially around us. Even though we've known him since he was hardly a teenager, he still treats Tidus and I like royalty. Some things will never get old. He's very strong from working with the machina and a tan to match from the rays of the sun beating down on the boy. His brown hair always in his face hides his spiral orange eyes, which only Mai inherited. Zane took after his mother, with her beautiful green eyes.'_

The High Summoner watched her youngest do the blessing gesture, while still watching her father and husband handle her newly acquired gurgling treasures. Although, Kairi's blessing gesture was crude and her poise was rough, the meaning and reason behind it were true and from the heart, and that's what mattered.

'_Rikku and Gippal, Lulu and Wakka, Paine and Baralai are all doing well. Their children grown and creating their own stories. Each of our children has seemed to found a purpose in life and really make a difference. It's interesting to look back and see where we have came from.'_

Yuna was content and slightly tired herself, and so was happy to leave it off there. She did the blessing gesture and waltzed up to her husband.

It took a while to corral everyone including the kids out of the Farplane. Yuna paused and took in the beauty of it all. Luna walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"You okay?" Her daughter asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Yuna continued on and met her husband with welcoming arms. Tidus slinked his arm around his wife's waist and walked out with her.

"What's up, ya?" Souta asked in his thick Besaidian accent.

"A thought just occurred to me . . . two thoughts, actually. One day, I will be calling upon my parents, not my grandparents to talk to. And two, I hope that when we get that old, we are just as happy as they are." Luna answered.

Souta smiled at her. He kissed her and put his arm around her, leading her out and back to Guadosalam. Luna took hold of Yuna's hand and the trio left.

-End Long Time, No See

**A/N**: Thank you to all who have reviewed and read. Please don't forget to review both endings and tell me which you liked best. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
